One and Only
by ukrainian-author
Summary: Kayleigh has a major crush on Daniel. All her friends have boyfiends and she feels left out. The only problem is that Daniel is dating Stella, the most popular girl in school. This story is only based on the Twilight characters


**Hey everyone! This is my first story. I hope you like it! Please review. Just for your information, the characters with the different POV are:**

**Daniel- The boy Kayleigh likes**

**And Kayleigh- the nice girl**

KPOV

"KAYLEIGH!!!" I heard my Mum calling up the stairs. Mum was pretty young to be a parent. I was her first child and she is pregnant at the moment with her 6th child. So (at the moment) I have 4 other siblings. Jade and Sasha -10, Sam- 7 and Bryan- 4. I always have to look after the younger ones so I guess it will be the same for the new baby. "THE PHONE IS FOR YOU!" I sprinted down the stairs.

"Hi, it's Kayleigh speaking," I said politely into the phone.

"Hey Kay, it's me, Carmen," Carmen is my best friend. We have been besties ever since kindergarten. "There's a party on tonight, wanna come? It's at Daniel's place."_ Daniel_ is the hottest boy at school, and everyone who knows me, knows that I have a major crush on him. The only problem is that he is going out with a girl at my school called Stella. She is a cheerleader and he is a football player. They are perfect for each other. Though I still keep my fingers crossed.

"Uh, of course! But you have to come over to help me choose what to wear!" I told her.

"Yup, what time?"

"Sometime around 6pm. Is the party at 7.30?"

"Yes. Okay, I'll see you then!" Carmen said and then she hung up.

"So, what was that about, darling?" Mum asked. She is always nosey, about my social life.

"I'm going to a party tonight and Carmen will be over after dinner to help me decide what to wear. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course honey, just can you give Bryan a bath first?"

"Yes Mum."

"That looks perfect, Kayleigh!" Carmen told me. I was wearing a beautiful patterned dress that I never knew I even owned. It fell around my figure perfectly. Carmen was wearing a high wasted black skirt, with a white singlet-top and a small black cardigan. She looked good in everything. Our other friends were going to meet us there. All of my friends have boyfriends; I'm the only one who doesn't. If only………… Carmen's boyfriend's name was Neil. He is tall and has brown hair. They are perfect for each other. I swear they are going to get married one day.

"Thanks Carmen. Anyway, we had better get going, the party starts soon."

DPOV

The time was already 10pm. My girlfriend, Stella, looked sooooooooo hot, but maybe that was because I was drunk. She walked up to me and tugged at my hand. "Hey babe, there's a spare room upstairs. Wanna come?" she asked me.

"Let's go." Stella and I went to parties before, and every time this happened. Not that it is a bad thing.

Once we had got upstairs, we went into the first spare room and fell onto the bed. Stella's hands had already started pulling off her top. Automatically, my hands ripped off her bra. Then, carrying her, we went over to a wall. I pulled off my shoes, then pants, then undies and lastly top. Her skirt was down by now. We went back to the bed. We were together. We both loved each other soooooo much. I kissed her passionately on her neck and went further down her body. I pulled back up to her mouth.

Then, suddenly the door was pulled open and light spilled into the room.

KPOV

We arrived at the party at 8pm. The music was booming and there were empty bottles all over the front lawn. This party was gonna be a big one, people would already be drunk.

We walked through the front door. Everyone was dancing. I saw Daniel over the other side of the room. He looked great, as always. But…..then up walked Stella. My heart sunk. But there was no point wasting my time. Carmen and I walked over to Neil. He looked pretty good. They both went out to dance, so I was left alone.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. I looked over and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Daniel.

"Um….. hi." I stammered.

"Do you want to dance? Stella is too _busy_." He told me.

"Um……okay." He pulled me out onto the dance floor.

The night flew by. But, just as we were going to get drinks, Stella came over. She walked up to Daniel and tugged at his hand. "Hey babe, there's a spare room upstairs. Wanna come?" she asked him.

"Let's go." Daniel replied.

**So… what did you think? I promise it won't be that **_**bad **_**(you know what I am talking about) in the upcoming chapters. Remember to REVIEW. Go to my 'homepage' and it has photos of Kayleigh's family and of 'The Party.'**


End file.
